Big Time Decision
by BrRusherGirl
Summary: Kendall precisa escolher entre seus sentimentos pela Jo e pela Lucy. O que acontece quando algo inesperado ocorre e muda sua escolha completamente? Versão do episódio Big Time Decision. Kames.


**BIG TIME DECISION**

"E agora? O que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso me decidir entre a Jo e a Lucy!" Kendall falava sem parar no ouvido dos seus melhores amigos, que estavam completamente de mãos atadas nessa situação; não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer pra ajudar, era uma decisão dele e só dele.

"Eu não te invejo, cara. Eu sei que é uma situação e tanto a que você tem nas mãos... Mas você precisa parar de se desesperar e pensar com calma. Ficar repetindo isso não vai te ajudar." Logan disse, como a voz da razão que ele sempre era entre eles.

"O que você espera que eu faça, Logan?! Eu já pensei! Deus, eu não tenho pensado em outra coisa por três dias! Você não precisa me dizer pra fazer isso!" Kendall explodiu, se arrependendo pelo seu tom logo em seguida. Ele respirou fundo. "Esquece isso, eu to descontando em você. Foi mal. Mas eu to me sentindo tão perdido, cara."

"Eu ainda não entendo qual é o problema. Você tem duas garotas gostando de você! Por que você tá reclamando?" James disse estupidamente, de onde ele estava sentado no sofá em meio a uma partida de videogame contra o Carlos, mas ainda assim prestando atenção na conversa.

"Você é idiota ou o que, James? Você acha que eu posso ficar com as duas? Você acha que isso seria certo, ou que elas aceitariam isso?" Kendall rebateu, rolando seus olhos.

"Ei, agora que a Jo voltou, você pode ir ficar com ela e eu posso ir consolar a Lucy. Você sabe bem que eu gostei dela primeiro e só abri mão porque você é meu amigo e tava afim dela. Seria a situação perfeita pra todo mundo, não acha? Agora ela já sabe quem o ex dela realmente é, e já superou isso, e eu tenho meu caminho livre." James disse com seu sorrisinho idiota no rosto.

"Você não tá ajudando, James." Logan se intrometeu. "Você acha que o Kendall não tem sentimentos pela Lucy também? Ele lutou muito pra finalmente conseguir chamar ela pra um encontro."

"E você acha que eu não me lembro disso?" James disse, pausando o jogo e se virando pra encará-los. "Eu me vesti de mulher pra ajudar o Kendall a se livrar do Beau!"

"Você tava uma gata, cara." Carlos deu sua opinião pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa; ele não podia perder uma oportunidade de zoar o James.

"Cala a boca!" James exclamou enquanto todos os outros riam dele. "Vocês são irritantes. Mas eu não ligo, ok? E eu sou claramente muito mais bonito que o Jett, até mesmo vestido de garota."

"Você e o Jett são um caso sério, sabia? Nasceram um pro outro." Logan disse, se aproximando do Carlos que estava esperando por ele com um hi-five por esse comentário. Irritar o James era absolutamente demais.

"O que você quis dizer com isso?!" James se levantou, encarando o Logan com um olhar fatal.

"Ei, ei, ei!" Kendall chamou a atenção deles. "Dá pra vocês pararem com isso? Sou eu que tenho um problema aqui! Vocês não estão ajudando!"

"Foi mal, cara." Carlos disse, jogando o controle no sofá e se levantando pra se juntar ao Kendall no balcão da cozinha e dar tapinhas nas costas dele. "O que você vai fazer? Você não pode fugir delas pra sempre, você sabe."

"Eu sei disso." Kendall suspirou. "Mas eu não tenho ideia do que fazer."

"Vai até elas e diz que você precisa de um tempo, que você tá confuso e prefere ficar sozinho por enquanto. Elas vão ter que entender." Logan propôs, ele e James agora sentados no sofá.

"A Jo deve me odiar... Eu sinto como se tivesse traído ela."

"Ei, você não tinha como saber que ela ia voltar antes da hora. Além disso... Já faz muito tempo desde que ela foi embora, ela não podia esperar que você ficasse sozinho pra sempre." Logan retrucou, tentando tirar a culpa da cabeça dele.

"É... Acho que você tem razão." Kendall murmurou, se sentindo derrotado.

"De qual delas você gosta mais?" Carlos perguntou de repente.

"Eu..." Kendall pareceu pensar nisso por um tempo. "Eu não sei. Eu não deveria saber algo importante assim?"

"Você tá confuso, é normal." Logan tentou ajudar outra vez.

"Eu acho que você não gosta de nenhuma delas." James disse simplesmente.

"Perdão?" Kendall arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ele.

"Você me ouviu." James deu de ombros. "Se você gostasse mesmo de uma delas, você saberia claramente. Eu acho que você nunca amou nenhuma das duas e que você não tem ideia do que é estar apaixonado por alguém de verdade."

"Ha, e você sabe? O que você entende de amor? Você nunca teve um relacionamento duradouro com nenhuma garota!" Kendall disse, na defensiva. James não podia estar certo sobre isso. _Não podia, certo?_

"Não, mas isso não significa que eu nunca tenha amado uma pessoa!" James gritou.

"Você já se apaixonou por uma garota?" Carlos perguntou a ele, repentinamente animado. Claramente, isso era algum tipo de grande acontecimento.

"Hm..."

"Meu Deus! Por que você não tá com ela? Qualquer garota morreria pra ficar com você, James! Bem, menos as Jennifers, eu acho. Não é uma das Jennifers, é?" Carlos falava sem parar. James já estava arrependido de ter soltado isso.

"Não. E é mais complicado que isso." James respondeu, sem realmente olhar pra nenhum deles.

"Complicado como?" Logan perguntou.

"Não vale a pena, ok? Esqueçam o que eu falei. E você," James falou, se dirigindo ao Kendall, "faz o que você quiser! Fica com a Jo, com a Lucy, ou com quem quer que seja, eu não me importo mais com essa merda!" James exclamou, se levantando do sofá e saindo do apartamento antes que um deles pudesse (ou tentasse) impedi-lo.

"Ok... Sobre o que foi isso?" Logan perguntou, confuso, assim que o James saiu.

"Eu não tenho ideia, cara. Eu nunca soube que o James gostava de alguém. Wow. A gente vai voltar a falar com ele sobre isso, certo?" Carlos perguntou, alternando seu olhar entre os seus dois amigos.

"Não." Kendall respondeu. "Não pressiona ele sobre isso, ele obviamente não quer contar."

"Mas..."

"Não, Carlos. Provavelmente é só mais algum caso sem importância. Nós conhecemos o James, ele nunca dura com ninguém. Ele disse que a Lucy era a garota dos sonhos dele e quanto tempo custou pra que ele se esquecesse dela? Ele nem liga pra ela mais." Kendall disse, em um tom que deveria finalizar a discussão.

"Certeza, Kendall?" Dessa vez foi o Logan quem se prontificou a dizer. "Ele parecia bem sério sobre isso."

"Tenho. Olha, vamos dar um tempo pra isso, ok? Se a gente achar que é mesmo sério, a gente faz alguma coisa. Mas agora... O que é que eu vou fazer?" Ele perguntou, pela milésima vez.

* * *

Mesmo depois do que o Kendall tinha dito, Carlos não estava pronto pra deixar o assunto de lado. James apaixonado? Essa era nova e ele precisava averiguar. Depois de mais meia hora escutando Kendall se torturar sobre o seu dilema interminável, sua paciência estava no fim e ele finalmente inventou uma desculpa pra sair do apartamento, com o objetivo de encontrar o James em algum lugar.

Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Na verdade, ele não estava realmente tentando se esconder, porque Carlos o encontrou no seu lugar de costume, pegando sol à beira da piscina do Palm Woods. Ele estava usando óculos escuros, mas Carlos podia ver que ele estava de olhos fechados, com uma expressão de quem estava no mundo da lua. Isso também era novo, James não era do tipo introspectivo. Ele se aproximou lentamente, como se estivesse em uma missão, e se deitou de lado na cadeira vaga perto dele.

"James?"

A palavra pareceu retirá-lo de algum tipo de transe, porque James pulou levemente e olhou ao redor em medo, quase como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo que não deveria.

"Carlos, cara, não faz mais isso," ele exclamou, voltando a relaxar na cadeira e fechar os olhos.

"Fazer o quê?"

"Chegar do nada. Me assustar. Não faz mais isso."

"Mmm, ok. Uh, James, por quem você tá apaixonado, hein?" Carlos foi direto ao assunto; ele realmente não era muito conhecido por sua discrição.

"Eu não disse que tava apaixonado, Carlos." James respondeu. "Eu só disse que já tinha me apaixonado."

"Então você não tá mais?"

"Uh..."

"Você já se apaixonou mais de uma vez? Ou só por uma pessoa?"

"Eu..."

"É alguém que eu conheço?"

"Carlos, são muitas perguntas, não acha?"

"Oh, ok, desculpa."

"Não, eu só me apaixonei por uma pessoa. Sim, você conhece. Sim, eu ainda to. Infelizmente. Ah, e não, eu não vou te dizer quem é." James adicionou, antes que essa pergunta pudesse ser feita.

"Mas James!"

"Por favor, Carlos. Eu não me sinto confortável sobre isso, ok?"

"Mas por que não? Eu sou seu amigo, certo? James, não faz isso comigo."

"Você fala como se fosse algum tipo de tortura não saber." James deu uma risadinha. "Por que isso é tão importante pra você?"

"Porque eu nunca te vi apaixonado! Porque essa pessoa deve ser especial e eu preciso saber! Eu preciso te ajudar! A gente pode bolar um plano! Eu duvido que essa garota consiga resistir por muito tempo, certo? Você é James Diamond, cara!" Carlos falou, mais animado que James achava que ele deveria estar sobre isso.

"Carlos, eu já disse, é mais complicado que isso."

"Complicado como?"

James não disse nada e Carlos começou a empurrar o braço dele sem parar.

"James! James! James! Me diz! Por que você não pode me dizer? Você não confia em mim? Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Jaaames!"

"Tá bom, tá bom! Para com isso, Carlos! Meu Deus, você é tão irritante. Você quer mesmo saber por que é complicado?"

"Sim! Fala!"

James suspirou e tirou os óculos pra olhar pra ele, o rosto extremamente sério.

"Porque não é de uma garota que eu gosto."

* * *

"Eu já me decidi. Eu vou fazer o que você sugeriu, eu vou pedir um tempo a elas. Eu não posso me decidir e talvez, depois de um tempo afastado, as coisas fiquem mais claras na minha mente." Kendall finalmente declarou, Logan interiormente aliviado por não ter mais que lidar com isso, pelo menos por um tempo.

"Faz isso, cara. Elas vão ter que entender."

"É, eu sei. Obrigado por me ajudar, Logan."

"Sem problema."

* * *

"COMO ASSIM NÃO É UMA GAROTA?"

"Carlos, você pode ser discreto?!" James exclamou, olhando ao redor desesperadamente, tentando perceber se alguém estava prestando atenção neles. Felizmente, ninguém parecia estar.

"Oh, ok. James, você é gay?"

"Hm... Talvez?"

"Como assim talvez?"

"Eu nunca gostei de outro cara além desse, ok? Talvez eu só seja bi, eu não sei. Mas eu já disse que não vale a pena, e agora eu já te disse por que é complicado, então você pode, por favor, deixar isso de lado? E não falar isso pra ninguém? Por favor, Carlos. Ninguém pode saber disso."

"Mas por que você não vai fazer nada? Só porque ele é um cara? Tudo bem se você for gay, James, nós ainda vamos ser seus amigos."

"Obrigado, mas eu realmente não to disposto a lidar com isso."

"Por que não? Me diz quem é."

"Carlos, você é pior que uma criança, quer saber de tudo! Jesus! Eu já falei demais, eu não vou falar mais nada."

"Você não gosta de mim, não é?"

"Quê?! NÃO!"

"Ok, só checando." Carlos deu de ombros. "Espera, qual é o problema comigo? Por que você gosta de caras e não gosta de mim?"

"Carlos, não seja ridículo." James riu.

"Eu preciso saber, James! Você não me acha bonito?"

"Por que importa pra você o que eu penso?"

"Porque você é gay e se você não me acha bonito, então as garotas não me acham também. Ai meu deus, eu preciso saber, James!"

"Você precisa saber de coisas demais, Carlos." James disse, rolando os olhos, mas ele não estava realmente irritado; ele estava, na verdade, aliviado que o foco do assunto estivesse mudando.

"Você não tá respondendo, você me acha horrível." Carlos começou a se desesperar. "Nenhuma garota nunca vai se interessar por mim."

"Carlos..." James suspirou. "Eu te acho bonito, ok? Satisfeito?"

"Mesmo? Você não tá dizendo isso só pra eu não te perturbar mais?"

"Não." James disse sinceramente, apesar de esse ser um dos motivos; o motivo principal, na verdade. "Você é bonito, eu juro."

"Ok, obrigado, cara." Carlos sorriu largamente, como se isso fosse grande coisa e agora as garotas fossem se jogar em cima dele.

"Tanto faz. Você só tem que me prometer que vai ficar calado." James implorou.

"Tá, tá. Mas não pensa que eu desisti, eu vou descobrir quem é." Carlos então se levantou e começou a se afastar, mas então voltou pra perguntar, "Espera, não é o Jett, é? O Logan disse que vocês nasceram um pro outro."

"Não." James bufou. "Logan não sabe de nada, e eu nunca me apaixonaria por alguém que se acha mais bonito que eu." Ele disse, como se isso fosse óbvio. "E que claramente não é."

Carlos concordou com a cabeça, rindo um pouco. Esse sim era o James que ele conhecia.

* * *

"Kendall?"

"Oh. Uh, hey, Jo." Kendall a cumprimentou estranhamente com um abraço.

"Ai meu deus, Kendall, eu to tão feliz por você ter aparecido. Parece até que você tem se escondido de mim nos últimos dias e... Eu to tão confusa, Kendall. Eu sei que eu não poderia querer que você ficasse sozinho por todo esse tempo, mas eu to de volta e-"

"Jo, Jo, Jo! Espera. Não, por favor, me escuta. Eu sinto muito se eu to sendo um idiota completo com você, mas... Eu não posso voltar com você agora."

"Quê?"

"Jo, olha, eu não vou mentir pra você. Eu... A Lucy é uma garota ótima e eu... Olha, eu não to te trocando por ela. Eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar, porque... hm, eu não consigo me decidir." Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, antes de adicionar, "Tudo bem se você me odiar, eu sei que eu mereço."

A expressão magoada dela quase o fez voltar atrás na sua decisão. Era tortura saber que ele estava machucando as pessoas com que ele se importava, ele odiava profundamente ter que fazer isso. Mas ele se manteve firme, ele precisava desse tempo. No fundo, ele não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez James estivesse certo... _Não, Não, James não tá certo, qual o problema comigo? O que o James entende de relacionamentos?_

"Tudo bem... Eu acho." Ela finalmente murmurou, e Kendall queria se socar.

"Me desculpa, Jo. Você não merece isso."

"Não, tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem." Ela tentou se fazer de forte, mas ele podia enxergar através dela; ele sabia que ela estava devastada. "Tira o tempo que você precisa. E... Faz o que for melhor pra você. Uh, mesmo que não seja ficar comigo."

E agora ele se odiava ainda mais.

"Você é incrível." Ele murmurou, se aproximando pra abraçá-la longamente.

"É, eu sei." Jo disse, com a tentativa de um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

"Logan, você não vai acreditar!" Carlos exclamou, depois de abrir a porta do apartamento com um estrondo. "O James disse que eu não podia contar pra ninguém, mas eu não to me aguentando e só tá você aqui e eu não vou contar pra mais ninguém, eu juro, mas eu preciso-"

"Ei, ei, cara, não vai se machucar! Você foi atrás dele, não é? Mesmo depois do que o Kendall falou? Eu vi na sua expressão que você não ia deixar isso de lado." Logan disse, balançando a cabeça. "Se acalma, senta aí e me conta o que ele te disse."

* * *

"Você tá bem, cara?" James perguntou ao Kendall quando ele se jogou na cadeira ao seu lado na piscina, a mesma que Carlos tinha deixado há quase uma hora atrás. "Você tá com uma cara horrível."

"Não muito, na verdade." Kendall murmurou. "Me desculpa por ter gritado com você mais cedo, eu não to em um dos meus melhores dias."

"Tudo bem, eu sei. Eu meio que... perdi a cabeça também. O que aconteceu?"

"Eu acabei de pedir um tempo a elas."

"Oh. E como foi? Elas reagiram mal?" James pressionou.

"Não. Eu queria que elas tivessem feito isso, que tivessem gritado comigo ou batido a porta na minha cara, assim eu não me sentiria como lixo. Elas foram compreensivas e concordaram em me dar um tempo."

"Sinto muito, Kendall. Eu sei que isso não deve ser fácil pra você. Você odeia machucar as pessoas, eu sei disso."

"Eu vou ficar bem. Eu... Eu realmente preciso desse tempo, James. Eu, uh, tava pensando no que você me disse mais cedo." Kendall admitiu.

"Oh?"

"É. E se você estiver certo, James? E se eu não estiver apaixonado por nenhuma delas? Como eu sei? Você disse que já esteve apaixonado, como você soube?"

"Quer dizer que agora você acredita em mim? Que engraçado." James bufou.

"James, me ajuda, ok? Eu já te pedi desculpa, não precisa ser um idiota sobre isso."

James realmente queria ficar irritado com ele, mas ele era fraco demais pra isso, fraco demais pra lutar contra o Kendall quando ele claramente precisava de ajuda, então ele disse, "Você quer saber como eu sei?"

"Foi o que eu perguntei, não foi?"

"Eu sei, Kendall, porque eu nunca teria nenhuma dúvida. Eu escolheria essa pessoa sobre qualquer outra, sem pensar duas vezes... Se ela me quisesse." Ele adicionou a última frase, desviando seu olhar.

"Ela não gosta de você?" Foi o que Kendall perguntou.

"Não como eu gostaria. Mas não desvia o assunto, eu não quero falar de mim."

"Você sabe que pode confiar na gente, não é? Porque você nunca nos contou sobre isso?" Kendall pressionou mesmo assim.

"Você tá começando a soar como o Carlos agora. Eu já passei por esse interrogatório, Kendall, eu não vou passar por isso de novo."

"Se você gosta tanto dessa pessoa como você diz, eu não entendo por que você não luta por ela. Eu não entendo por que você tá tão disposto a agir como se ela não existisse e a simplesmente deixar isso de lado. Não parece muito pra mim a atitude de quem tá tão apaixonado como você diz."

"Para de falar como se você soubesse de tudo, ou como se você entendesse! Você não entende!" James explodiu pela segunda vez naquele dia, isso estava saindo de controle.

"Então me faz entender! Confia em mim! Eu pensei que fosse seu amigo!"

"Você não entenderia, ok?" James murmurou e agora ele tava prestes a quebrar, prestes a chorar na frente dele e isso não era nada bom, nada bom. _Engole isso, Diamond. Engole isso._

"James..." Kendall se assustou com a súbita mudança de tom. "Droga. Eu não quero brigar com você, ok? Eu não gosto de te ver assim, eu só queria entender. Eu quero te ajudar."

"Você não pode me ajudar. Por favor, para de insistir. Eu não quero falar sobre o que eu sinto ou sobre essa pessoa." James implorou.

"Ok." Kendall suspirou, sem opção, antes que algo se passasse pela sua cabeça. "Hm, James... Espera. Por que você sempre fala 'essa pessoa' ao invés de simplesmente 'ela'?"

_Oh, merda. _"Hm?"

"Você sempre fala isso, é estranho. Não acha?" Kendall estreitou os olhos pra ele.

"Uh..."

"Confia em mim, James."

"Eu gosto de um cara, ok? Satisfeito? Pode me deixar em paz agora?"

* * *

"Espera. Então o James tá apaixonado por um homem? Wow, eu não sabia que ele era gay. Mas, parando pra pensar, sempre foi um pouco óbvio, não?" Logan refletiu.

"Como assim?"

"Ah, você sabe... O comportamento dele. Obcecado com a imagem e com o cabelo, revistas de moda por todo lado, quase nunca dura com uma garota. Sei lá, talvez fossem pistas." Logan deu de ombros.

"É, talvez. Mas, cara, seja lá quem for esse tal garoto, eu acho que o James realmente gosta dele. Eu nunca o vi agindo tão sério antes, foi assustador."

"Você acha?"

"Aham. Eu acho que a gente tem que ajudar ele. Acho que ele não se sente confortável sendo gay, talvez ele tenha medo do que a gente vai pensar. A gente tem que ajudar, Logan!"

"Como a gente vai ajudar, Carlos? Ele nem quer nos dizer quem é." Logan argumentou. "Ele tem que se sentir confortável com isso primeiro, é uma grande coisa."

"Então a gente tem que fazer ele se sentir confortável. A gente precisa mostrar pra ele que não tem problema que ele seja gay!"

* * *

"Você não vai falar nada?" James finalmente perguntou, depois de um minuto de inteiro silêncio agonizante.

"Eu... não sabia que você era gay."

"E isso é um problema pra você?" James perguntou, sua voz pequena.

"Quê? Não. Não, eu não... uh, não."

"Tem certeza, Kendall? Você não parece muito seguro disso."

"Não é isso, eu só... você me pegou de surpresa, eu nunca realmente considerei isso." Kendall defendeu a sua atitude abalada.

"Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Hm, eu vou voltar pro apartamento, ok? Eu to cansado de ficar no sol, uh, vou comer alguma coisa." James disse, se levantando rapidamente e desesperado pra fugir dali, porque ele sentia que ia chorar, que era tudo demais, e ele não podia desmoronar na frente do Kendall, ou de ninguém mais; ele ainda tinha seu orgulho pra preservar.

"James, não..." Kendall o segurou pelo pulso antes que ele pudesse sair. "Conversa comigo. Por favor. Eu não to te julgando."

"Agora não, Kendall. Agora não." Ele murmurou sem olhar pra trás, então puxou o seu braço do aperto do Kendall e refez seu caminho até o 2J.

* * *

"Ok, então nós vamos conversar com ele quando ele voltar?" Logan perguntou ao Carlos.

"Hm... Nós realmente deveríamos fazer isso. Eu só to com medo de ele me odiar porque eu te contei e ele me fez prometer que não ia contar. _Droga droga droga_."

"Ele não vai ficar chateado com você por muito tempo. Você é o Carlos, ninguém fica chateado com você por muito tempo." Logan disse, dando de ombros.

"Aww. Mesmo?"

"Sim, Carlos," Logan deu uma risadinha.

E nesse momento eles ouviram a porta se abrindo com força, seus rostos se virando imediatamente pra encarar a pessoa que vinha agora passando por eles na velocidade da luz em direção aos quartos.

"Ei, James, espera, nós-"

"Agora não, Carlos. Me deixem sozinho." James resmungou antes de chegar ao quarto que ele dividia com o Carlos e bater a porta.

"Wow. O que foi isso?" Carlos perguntou ao Logan, chocado, assim que eles ficaram sozinhos outra vez.

"Um... Eu não tenho ideia. Mas não foi nada bom. O que pode ter acontecido com ele?"

"Eu-"

E então a porta se abriu novamente, não com tanto estrondo dessa vez.

"Ei, Kendall, você tava com o James?" Logan perguntou ao vê-lo.

"Hm, sim?"

"O que você fez com ele?" Carlos se levantou, como se fosse enfrentá-lo.

"Ei, por que você acha que eu fiz alguma coisa com ele?" Kendall perguntou, as mãos no ar como em sinal de rendição.

"Ele chegou aqui em um péssimo estado, não quis falar com a gente, disse que queria ficar sozinho e bateu a porta do quarto!"

"E você imediatamente supõe que seja minha culpa?" Kendall rebateu, um pouco mais alto que o necessário.

"De quem mais? Você acabou de dizer que tava com ele!" Carlos se aproximou dele.

"Carlos, Kendall, chega! Isso não vai ajudar." Logan se intrometeu. "Kendall, o que aconteceu com ele? Deus, que dia!" Logan completou, esfregando uma mão pelo seu rosto.

"Ele me contou uma coisa grande e eu não reagi muito bem, acho que ele se sentiu mal e-"

"Ele te contou que é gay?" Carlos perguntou imediatamente.

"Carlos! Isso era pra ser um segredo!" Logan exclamou.

"Espera, vocês já sabiam disso?" Kendall perguntou, exasperado.

"Ele me contou hoje e eu não devia ter feito isso, mas eu acabei contando pro Logan, porque eu não consegui me segurar." Carlos explicou, mordendo o lábio.

"Você disse que reagiu mal? Isso é um problema pra você?" Logan perguntou a ele.

"Não é pra vocês?" Kendall perguntou timidamente.

"Uh... não." Carlos disse, franzindo o rosto como se isso fosse óbvio. "Por que seria? Ele ainda é o mesmo James."

"Eu... eu só não tava esperando por isso, ok? Foi inesperado. Ele me perguntou se isso era um problema pra mim e minha resposta não foi muito segura. Eu vi que isso o magoou." Kendall disse, se jogando no sofá.

"Aposto que sim. Carlos e eu achamos que ele pode nunca ter nos contado sobre isso porque ele tinha medo da nossa rejeição." Logan contou a ele, Carlos se acalmando outra vez e indo se sentar com eles no sofá.

"Por que isso te incomoda?" Carlos perguntou ao Kendall.

"Eu... Hm, não sei. Você sabe quem é esse cara que ele gosta?"

"Não. Eu só sei que não sou eu." Carlos disse, adicionando em seguida, "mas ele me acha bonito." Isso fez os outros dois rirem.

"De onde isso saiu?" Logan perguntou, ainda rindo.

"Eu perguntei a ele! Ele é gay e é meu amigo, eu precisava saber a opinião dele!"

"Você é ridículo." Kendall disse a ele, rolando os olhos.

"Você só tem inveja porque ele me acha bonito e você não." Carlos sorriu estupidamente.

"Quem disse que ele não me acha bonito?" Kendall ergueu as sobrancelhas pra ele.

"Eu digo! Eu aposto que ele não te acha bonito!" Carlos deu língua pra ele.

"Pois eu aposto que ele me acha mais bonito que você."

"Gente, será que vocês podem parar? Qual é o ponto disso? Isso é sobre o James, não sobre vocês dois; não estraguem tudo, ok?" Quando eles sossegaram, Logan adicionou, "O que nós vamos fazer?"

"A única coisa que eu sei é que eu preciso me desculpar, foi pra isso que eu vim atrás dele." Kendall disse a eles, sério outra vez.

"Eu acho que agora não é a hora, Kendall. Ele queria ficar sozinho."

"Eu não me importo, Logan. Eu errei com ele e eu vou consertar isso. Eu não vou deixar ele ficar lá no quarto achando que não é bom o suficiente ou que eu o odeio ou algo assim só porque ele gosta de outro cara."

"Como assim 'outro cara'?" Carlos desenhou as aspas com as mãos.

"Hm?"

"Você disse 'porque ele gosta de outro cara'." Carlos repetiu.

"Eu quis dizer que ele é um cara e gosta de outro cara." Kendall explicou o óbvio, sem entender o que o Carlos estava querendo dizer com isso.

"Oh, ok, foi mal. Eu pensei que você tivesse falado 'outro' como em 'um que não fosse você', se é que isso faz sentido?"

"Oh! Não! Eu não quis dizer isso! Por que eu diria isso?" Kendall se levantou abruptamente. "Eu vou ir me desculpar com ele agora, ok?"

"Uh, pode não ter sido o que ele quis dizer, mas a reação dele foi estranha, não foi?" Carlos perguntou ao Logan, depois que ele saiu.

"Totalmente."

* * *

"Hm, James?" Kendall murmurou, abrindo a porta devagar.

"Me deixa em paz, Kendall." James respondeu, sem voltar sua atenção pra ele.

"Não. Eu vim me desculpar..." Kendall começou a se aproximar da cama onde ele estava, mas parou no meio do caminho, "Você tava chorando?" Ele perguntou, horrorizado, ao ver o rosto dele. Não que ele não pudesse chorar, ou fosse menos homem por isso, mas Kendall simplesmente nunca tinha visto James Diamond chorar na sua vida.

"Não, vai embora."

"Eu não vou embora, James. Eu nunca te vi chorar antes."

"O quê? Eu não posso chorar? Gay demais pra você?"

"James, você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso, para de colocar palavras na minha boca." Kendall disse e então um longo tempo se passou sem que nenhum deles dissesse nada. Ele finalmente respirou fundo e se aproximou da cama do James, se ajoelhando em frente a ela. "Me desculpa? Eu não gosto de brigar com você ou de saber que eu te machuquei ou te fiz chorar."

"Quem disse que eu to chorando por você? Nem tudo é sobre Kendall Knight no mundo, sabia? Porque você não me deixa em paz e volta a se martirizar pelo seu problema idiota com a Jo e com a Lucy?!"

Kendall respirou fundo pra se controlar e tentou de novo. "James, eu não tenho problemas com a sua preferência sexual, ok? Eu só fiquei abalado, porque foi de repente. Eu não entendo porque você tá tão irritado comigo."

James então ficou em silêncio e fechou os olhos com força, mordendo o lábio como se estivesse tentando reprimir um turbilhão de emoções dentro dele, emoções que queriam escapar e palavras que queriam deslizar da sua língua por vontade própria.

"James, diz alguma coisa, por favor. Eu não sei mais o que falar, eu to confuso. Você tá sendo hostil comigo o dia todo e eu não sei por quê."

"Eu to tentando me controlar, ok?" James disse em tom mais relaxado. "Eu to tentando me lembrar de que não é sua culpa, é minha. Eu não tenho direito de ficar irritado com você."

"Uh, o que exatamente é sua culpa?"

"Me deixa sozinho, Kendall? Eu te perdoo, ok? Mas eu quero dormir agora."

"Não até que você me diga o que é sua culpa." Kendall pressionou, se sentando no chão. "Eu não vou sair daqui até que você me diga."

"Ok, então fica aí enquanto eu durmo." James rebateu e se virou na cama pro outro lado.

"Você não vai dormir porra nenhuma!" Kendall finalmente teve o suficiente daquela situação, tinha um limite pra que alguém pudesse aguentar. Aquele dia era um inferno e ele não ia terminá-lo se sentindo mal pelo James, além de todas as coisas que ele já tinha pra se sentir culpado. Ele se levantou do chão, e James só teve tempo de olhar pra ele pra entender o porquê do grito, antes que Kendall estivesse em cima dele na cama, prendendo seus pulsos e impedindo-o de sair.

"Mas que porra, Kendall? Me solta! Eu não tenho que te dizer nada!" James gritou e se rebateu, tentando em vão se soltar, porque Kendall estava fazendo peso com o seu corpo sobre a cintura dele.

"Eu não vou te soltar até que você me diga! Qual o seu problema comigo?" Kendall gritou de volta, e logo Carlos e Logan estavam no quarto, depois de terem escutado os gritos.

"Kendall, o que você tá fazendo? Solta ele!" Carlos exclamou, pronto pra partir pra cima dele e tirá-lo de lá.

"Não, Carlos! Eu preciso saber! Eu preciso saber por que ele tá agindo como idiota comigo o dia inteiro! Não se mete!"

Carlos ficou em conflito, mas resolveu dar um tempo. Se algo mais acontecesse, ele estaria ali a postos pra interferir.

"Me. Solta. Agora." James praticamente rosnou entre os dentes.

"Me diz qual é o seu problema!"

"Você tá me machucando, Kendall! Me solta!"

"Não até você me dizer a porra do seu problema!"

"ME SOLTA!"

"Me diz qual é o seu-"

"EU TO APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ! ESSA É A PORRA DO MEU PROBLEMA!" Ele finalmente gritou em frustração, querendo quebrar ou socar alguma coisa. Ele respirou fundo um milhão de vezes, tentando se controlar. "Feliz agora? Pode ir em frente e ficar abalado, ou fugir, ou fingir que eu não existo, não me importa! Agora me solta! Me deixa sozinho!"

Kendall não sabia o que fazer disso; seu aperto imediatamente se afrouxou nos pulsos dele e o silêncio que se seguiu a isso era o pior tipo de tortura existente. O rosto do James estava completamente vermelho de tanto gritar e uma lágrima agora descia por uma de suas bochechas; ele não sabia se de tristeza ou de raiva, mas ele estava apostando que fosse de humilhação.

"Será que você pode sair de cima de mim agora?" James murmurou, encarando o teto do quarto.

E foi o que o Kendall fez, antes de sair do quarto sem dizer mais uma palavra.

* * *

Carlos e Logan permaneceram por um longo tempo sem reação, como se congelados nos lugares. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, porém, ao olhar a expressão derrotada do seu melhor amigo, Carlos decidiu que era hora de agir; ele se virou para o Logan e murmurou, "Vai atrás do Kendall, eu vou ficar aqui com ele." Logan simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, antes de deixar o quarto.

Carlos se aproximou da cama lentamente e sussurrou, "James."

James se virou de lado pra encarar o outro lado do quarto, ficando de costas pro Carlos. "Agora não, Carlos. Por favor," ele murmurou, a voz pequena e sem vida. Carlos suspirou e subiu na cama, empurrando-o um pouco pro lado pra ganhar espaço e depois o puxando pra repousar a cabeça dele no seu peito.

"Ei, eu não vou te deixar sozinho. Eu prometo que vou tentar não fazer perguntas, ok? Eu só vou ficar aqui calado." Carlos disse a ele, uma das suas mãos agora percorrendo o cabelo dele de uma maneira reconfortante. Era um tanto alarmante que James estivesse se sentindo mal o suficiente pra não se importar por ter o seu cabelo bagunçado.

James inclinou sua cabeça pra cima pra olhar pra ele e arquear uma sobrancelha. "Você? Vai ficar em silêncio? Por que é que eu não acredito nisso?"

"Por favor, um pouco de fé em mim."

"Ok, tanto faz. Eu vou dormir." James murmurou, se acomodando contra ele e fechando os olhos, enquanto a mão do Carlos continuava a acalmá-lo.

Alguns minutos depois e James já estava quase pegando no sono, seus olhos ardendo depois de ter chorado, quando a voz do Carlos o retirou do seu estupor ao perguntar, "Desde quando você gosta dele?"

"Carlos, você prometeu que não ia fazer perguntas." James resmungou.

"Eu prometi que ia tentar."

James bufou e Carlos pensou que ele não fosse responder, mas ele finalmente disse, "Desde o dia que nós fizemos a audição pro Gustavo."

"Wow, espera! Tanto tempo? Tanto tempo e você nunca disse nada? Por quê?"

"Carlos, para, você disse que ia ficar em silêncio, eu não quero falar disso."

"Mas por que nesse dia?" Carlos perguntou assim mesmo, a curiosidade o estava corroendo e ele não era muito bom em se conter.

"Olha, eu vou responder isso e depois eu não quero ouvir mais nada, ok? Mais nenhuma pergunta. Entendido?"

"Ok!"

Com o rosto escondido no peito do Carlos, porque, por algum motivo, ele não conseguia encará-lo enquanto contava isso, ele começou a dizer, em voz baixa, "Eu já desconfiava antes, eu acho, mas naquele dia eu tive certeza. Primeiro ele me incentivou a ir até lá e dar o meu melhor, ele confiou em mim e no meu talento; depois ele me defendeu do Gustavo quando ele disse que eu não era bom o suficiente. Isso significou muito pra mim. E eu também o ouvi cantar naquele dia e, uh, eu acho que foi quando eu soube com certeza. A voz dele... Uh, enfim, esquece. E, bem, eu fiquei com raiva dele quando ele conseguiu a chance com o Gustavo e eu não, ainda mais quando ele resolveu que não ia aceitar a chance que eu sempre sonhei em ter... mas então ele nos fez vir pra cá. Todos nós. Ele abriu mão do sonho dele pelo meu, Carlos. Jogar hóquei era o que ele sempre quis fazer, mas ele deixou tudo isso de lado pra vir pra cá. Pra viver o meu sonho, não o dele."

"Aww, que romântico."

James riu ironicamente. "Não parece nada romântico pra mim. Eu não escolhi isso, Carlos. Eu preferia não me sentir assim. Olha só o que tudo isso fez, ele agora me odeia."

"Por favor, ele nunca odiaria você." Carlos bufou.

"Talvez não. Mas as coisas vão ser estranhas entre a gente, eu sei disso." James suspirou. "Olha, Carlos, eu te respondi e agora eu vou dormir. Eu não to com cabeça pra pensar nisso agora."

"Mas-"

"Não insiste." James disse, em tom definitivo. "Por favor."

"Ok." Carlos murmurou, derrotado.

"Obrigado. Por ficar aqui comigo."

"Pra isso servem os amigos, cara." Carlos sorriu, mesmo que James não pudesse ver.

* * *

"Kendall, você tá bem?" Logan perguntou, finalmente o encontrando sentado em um banco no parque, e se sentando ao lado dele.

"O que você acha?" Kendall rebateu.

"Sem descontar em mim, cara. Eu vim na paz."

Kendall suspirou, esfregando suas mãos pelo rosto antes de falar, "Ok, foi mal. Segunda vez que eu faço isso com você hoje."

"Que dia, não é?"

"Nem me fala."

"Uh, então... Como você tá se sentindo sobre isso? Você sabe, sobre o que o James disse." Logan tentou.

"Estranho? Confuso? Perdido? Não, tenta péssimo."

"Péssimo? Por que ele gosta de você?"

"Não, Logan, porque ele é mais uma pessoa que eu vou machucar. Você não entende? O que você espera que eu faça sobre isso? Nada do que eu faça vai melhorar essa situação. Se eu simplesmente fingir que não aconteceu, ele vai me ressentir pra sempre. Eu não posso aguentar isso, Logan. Ferir os sentimentos dele me mata muito mais do que fazer isso com a Jo ou com a Lucy." Kendall apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Mais que com elas? Por quê?" Logan perguntou, desconfiado.

"Logan, por favor, o James é meu amigo por praticamente minha vida toda. Você acha que eu não me sinto horrível sobre isso?"

"Então... Você pretende agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Amigos de sempre?"

"O que mais eu poderia fazer?" Kendall perguntou, olhando pra ele agora.

"Vocês precisam conversar sobre isso, Kendall. Mesmo que você planeje ser só amigo dele, você ainda precisa conversar com ele."

"Como assim 'mesmo que eu planeje ser só amigo dele'? Logan! Você acha que o James e eu deveríamos... Por que você diria isso?!" Kendall exclamou, encarando o seu amigo com olhos arregalados.

"Você nunca daria uma chance a ele?" Logan se aventurou a dizer.

"Chance?! Logan, eu não sou gay!" Kendall disse imediatamente, exasperado.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Você nunca beijou um cara! Tudo bem se você for, nós não vamos te julgar por isso."

"Logan, que tipo de lógica distorcida é essa? Então eu posso ser gay porque eu nunca beijei um cara, é isso? Então você pode ser gay também? Por favor, isso é ridículo. Por que você tá me empurrando pra cima do James?"

"Eu não to te empurrando pro James." Logan se defendeu, rolando os olhos.

"Sim, você tá. Você tá me dizendo pra... dar uma chance a ele."

"Por que não?" Logan tentou de novo.

"Logan, você não entende? Como você espera que eu faça isso? Não é nem só sobre ser gay ou não, é sobre machucar o James ainda mais, é sobre acabar com a nossa amizade definitivamente! Como você acha que ia ser se eu resolvesse tentar e dar uma chance pra ele e descobrisse que não ia dar certo, ou que eu não sou gay, ou que eu não gosto dele desse jeito? Você quer que eu quebre o coração dele? Porque nós nunca seríamos os mesmos depois disso!"

"Você tá pensando demais. Você não é assim, Kendall. Não é você que diz que eu tenho que me arriscar mais? Sou eu que penso um milhão de vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa, não você!"

"Mas isso não é qualquer coisa, Logan! É o James! São os sentimentos dele, é a nossa amizade! Eu não posso brincar com isso, ele é importante demais pra mim!" Kendall argumentou.

"Eu sei que ele é importante demais pra você! Mais um motivo pra você dar uma chance a ele. Você só precisa conversar com ele e dizer que você tá disposto a tentar se ele quiser, e dizer pra ele como você se sente, dizer que você tem medo de que não funcione. Se ele concordar com isso, vai ser sabendo no que ele tá se metendo. Mas ele merece uma chance. E você precisa entender se você sente o mesmo."

"Não sei, Logan..." Kendall fechou os olhos. "Isso não parece certo pra mim."

"Ok, cara, decide o que você quiser, mas conversa com ele. E não faz ele se sentir mal ou culpado por gostar de você, Kendall. Você não pode começar a tratá-lo diferente por isso, ou você só vai fazer com que ele se sinta ainda pior. Ele escondeu isso de você por todo esse tempo porque ele não queria te afastar, se lembra disso."

"Ok. Você tá certo. Obrigado, Logan, eu vou pensar nisso. Eu vou conversar com ele amanhã, mas hoje eu não to com cabeça pra isso."

"Tudo bem, é melhor assim, de qualquer forma. Ele provavelmente também não tá no humor pra conversar com você hoje. Ele parecia devastado depois que você saiu, Kendall..."

"Você não precisa me fazer sentir ainda pior, Logan."

"Ok, ok, vou te deixar sozinho. Pensa nisso."

"Eu vou, Logan. Eu vou."

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o clima era um tanto pesado na mesa enquanto os quatro tomavam seu café da manhã em um silêncio desconfortável. Eles aproveitavam seus simples cereais com leite, já que a Sra. Knight não estaria de volta da sua viagem com a Katie até o dia seguinte, e eles não tinham nenhuma habilidade na cozinha.

Nenhum deles sabia como começar uma conversa e James estava se sentindo um lixo por ter causado isso entre eles; essa era a última coisa que ele queria, o que ele sempre quis evitar ao esconder os seus sentimentos.

"Uh... O Gustavo nos quer na Rocque Records hoje?" James perguntou, quebrando o silêncio, e todos os rostos se viraram na sua direção, sem saber o que esperar dele. Todos eles sabiam que o James já sabia a resposta pra essa pergunta.

"Sim, mas só à tarde." Logan respondeu a ele mesmo assim. "Ele vai tirar a manhã pra terminar a música que o Griffin quer ainda hoje."

"Mmm."

E esse foi o fim da conversa, as coisas ainda mais estranhas que antes.

"Ok, chega." Kendall se pronunciou, se levantando da mesa. "Posso conversar com você, James?"

James olhou pra ele com uma expressão aterrorizada no rosto, incerto por um segundo, antes de colocar uma máscara no rosto e esconder suas emoções, se fazendo de forte outra vez.

"Uh, claro," ele se levantou e seguiu o Kendall até o quarto dele.

Assim que eles saíram, os outros dois trocaram um olhar desconcertado, Carlos dizendo, "O que vai acontecer agora?"

"Eu não sei, Carlos. Eu não tenho ideia."

* * *

"James..." Kendall disse, depois de se sentar na sua cama.

"Eu já sei o que você vai dizer, Kendall. Olha, você não precisa se sentir mal por mim, ok? Eu to bem. Nós podemos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu?"

"Não."

"Não?"

"Não." Kendall repetiu. "Você, uh... Senta, por favor?"

"Eu to bem aqui."

"James, por favor, isso é difícil pra mim também, ok? Senta, por favor, eu quero conversar com você."

"Ok." James suspirou e se aproximou pra se sentar ao lado dele na beira da cama. Antes que o Kendall pudesse falar, ele se prontificou, "Isso não precisa ser difícil pra você. Eu já te disse que a gente pode simplesmente fingir que isso não aconteceu. É o que eu tenho feito por anos, isso não ter por que mudar agora. Eu não quero as coisas estranhas entre a gente, é o que eu tenho tentado evitar."

"Por anos?"

James corou, decidindo não responder; Kendall tinha escutado muito bem o que ele disse.

"Você me ama por anos, James?"

"Pra que isso importa?" James disse, entrando na defensiva.

"James..."

"Não, Kendall. A gente não precisa passar por isso." James insistiu.

"Eu quero passar por isso. Fala comigo. Desde quando você gosta de mim?" Kendall perguntou outra vez, suavemente.

"Pra que você quer falar sobre isso?!" James perdeu o controle outra vez, se levantando da cama e levantando a voz. "Isso não muda nada! Isso não faz as coisas mais fáceis pra mim! Você acha que isso é brincadeira? Você acha que gostar de você tem sido uma coisa boa? Porque não, Kendall, não tem sido! Tem sido um inferno!"

"James, se acalma, ok?" Kendall se levantou também, se aproximando e colocando suas mãos nos braços dele. "Eu não quero brigar com você outra vez. Eu nunca disse que era brincadeira, eu sei que não é. Conversa comigo, eu quero entender."

"O que tem mais pra entender? Se você tá disposto a ser meu amigo de sempre, por que você tá me pressionando sobre isso?"

"Eu não quero voltar a ser seu amigo de sempre." Kendall murmurou.

"Não quer? Não quer?!" James se livrou dele. "Qual o seu problema? Você vai me ressentir pra sempre só porque eu gosto de você? Você não entende que isso é o que eu quis evitar desde o início? É tão repugnante assim pra você? Não é como eu fosse te atacar de repente!"

"Se acalma, pelo amor de Deus. Você não tá entendendo. Será que você pode parar pra me escutar?"

James desviou o rosto e mordeu o lábio, tentando se acalmar e passar por aquilo. Se ele ia perder o Kendall por isso, que acontecesse de uma vez. Kendall se aproximou dele outra vez e o puxou pelas mãos pra se sentar na cama de novo. Ele se sentou de lado na beira da cama e logo James fez o mesmo, eles agora de frente um pro outro.

Kendall deu uma risadinha de repente, balançando a cabeça, e James franziu o rosto pra ele, "Qual é a graça?"

"Não, desculpa, eu... tava tentando entender o que você pode possivelmente ter visto em mim. Muitas pessoas por aí lutariam pela sua atenção, você sabe. Não só garotas." Kendall sorriu um pouco.

"Engraçado como as coisas são, não é? Talvez seja o destino tentando rir da minha cara."

"É tão ruim assim estar apaixonado por mim?" Kendall perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha pra ele.

"Por que alguém iria querer se apaixonar por uma pessoa fora do seu alcance?" James riu, sem humor nenhum.

"Sabe, o Logan conversou comigo ontem... depois do que aconteceu. Ele acha que eu deveria te dar uma chance." Kendall disse, sem desviar os olhos dele.

Isso pareceu prender a atenção do James, que fixou seus olhos nos dele completamente pela primeira vez naquele dia. "Por que ele diria isso?" James perguntou, sem se deixar iludir por nenhum momento que isso aconteceria.

"Ele acha que eu posso gostar de você mais do que eu gosto da Jo ou da Lucy." Kendall respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros.

"E isso é... verdade?"

"Acho que sim. Quer dizer, eu te conheço por toda minha vida e nós passamos por coisas demais juntos, não é? É normal que você signifique mais pra mim que elas."

"É... E isso não significa que você deva me dar uma chance, só significa que eu sou um dos seus melhores amigos. Você diria o mesmo do Logan ou do Carlos." James argumentou. "E você não é gay."

Isso fez o Kendall rir de novo, e ele se prontificou a explicar a sua reação antes que James pudesse perguntar, "O Logan tava realmente me empurrando pra cima de você, sabe? Ele disse que eu não podia saber se eu era gay ou não porque eu nunca tinha beijado um cara. Ele tava tentando fazer minha cabeça."

James sorriu um pouco, balançando a cabeça. "Não sabia que eu tinha um defensor."

"Pois é." Kendall sorriu de volta.

O sorriso do James não durou muito. "Não se preocupa, Kendall. Eu não espero isso de você, eu nunca esperei. Eu entendo a preocupação do Logan e do Carlos, e até a sua, mas eu não preciso disso. Eu vou ficar bem, eu só quero que você seja meu amigo. Por favor, Kendall, não tira isso de mim. Perder a sua amizade é a única coisa com que eu não posso lidar."

Kendall mordeu o lábio. "E se eu quisesse te dar uma chance?"

"Kendall, não, por favor."

"Você ia dizer que não?"

"Por que você tá fazendo isso comigo?" James fez uma expressão torturada, desviando os olhos outra vez.

"Eu não poderia te prometer nada. Eu não sei qual é a sensação de beijar outro cara... Você já fez isso?"

"Uh..."

"Você pode confiar em mim, James."

"Eu, uh... Já. Duas vezes," ele admitiu, encarando suas mãos unidas no seu colo, suas bochechas agora em chamas.

"Foi bom? Quero dizer... melhor que com uma garota?"

"S-Sim. Uh, muito melhor."

"Oh." Kendall deixou escapar. "Como?"

"Kendall, por favor, para de me perguntar essas coisas."

"Me diz, James, eu preciso saber. Como eu vou saber como é beijar um cara?"

"Por que você tá considerando isso? Kendall, para de foder com a minha cabeça!"

"Me diz." Kendall insistiu, levando uma mão até a bochecha do James e virando o rosto dele pra que ele o encarasse outra vez.

"Hm, é mais... Brusco. Menos cuidadoso. Garotas são mais delicadas." James conseguiu dizer, aqueles olhos verdes o puxando como um ímã. Ele fechou os olhos, isso tudo era demais. _Por que o Kendall tava fazendo isso com ele? Isso era tão injusto._

"Abre os olhos, James." Kendall sussurrou, sua mão acariciando a bochecha dele. James seguiu o seu comando hesitantemente e se surpreendeu ao ver o quão perto ele estava. "Me mostra."

"Kendall, não..."

"Me mostra, James." E então ele deslizou a mão que estava na bochecha dele até a sua nuca e o puxou pra perto, moldando seus lábios juntos, e James arfou em surpresa contra a boca dele, antes de retornar o beijo temerosamente. "Me mostra como você beijou eles, James. Para de se segurar," Kendall murmurou contra os lábios dele, mordendo o inferior em seguida e, nesse momento, James parou de se importar. Ele não se importava mais que isso fosse devastá-lo depois, ele não se importava que o Kendall estivesse brincando com os seus sentimentos, ele não se importava com a voz na sua mente que dizia que aquilo era um erro. Ele não se importava com nada. Tudo o que importava era que aquele momento era real e ele ia fazer o que pudesse dele enquanto durasse.

E ele realmente esperava que durasse... horas, dias, meses. Porque beijar o Kendall? Wow.

* * *

"Você acha que eles estão bem lá dentro?" Carlos perguntou, impacientemente pulando no sofá. "Logan, eu to desesperado! Eles tão lá dentro há séculos."

"Ei, eles não estão mais gritando, acho que já é alguma coisa." Logan disse. Ele também estava impaciente, mas, ao contrário do Carlos, ele sabia se conter.

"Eles podem ter se matado, Logan!" Carlos exclamou.

"Pfft, não seja ridículo, Carlos." Logan rolou os olhos. Carlos podia ser tão exagerado às vezes.

"Logan, a gente precisa investigar! Você não viu o que aconteceu ontem? O Kendall perdeu a cabeça, ele podia ter machucado o James." Carlos reclamou, fazendo bico.

"Carlos, o James é bem grandalhão, você não acha que ele pode se defender?" Logan argumentou.

"Ele não conseguiu se livrar do Kendall ontem." Carlos rebateu.

"Verdade, mas..."

"Logan, para! Vamos só checar, por favor!" Carlos insistiu.

"Você quer dizer escutar atrás da porta?"

"Bem... é."

"Ok, vamos fazer isso."

* * *

"James..." Kendall murmurou contra os lábios dele, seu corpo todo como fogo e mais acordado que nunca. Ele nunca tinha beijado ninguém desse jeito, ele nunca soube que um beijo podia ser tão, tão... Ele realmente não conseguia pensar na palavra pra descrever isso.

Depois que parou de se conter, James tinha se entregado ao beijo completamente. Ele era experiente nisso, claramente. Sua língua percorria a boca do Kendall com vontade e traçava cada canto, aprofundando o beijo ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, em movimentos quentes e sensuais e tão cheios de sentimento e Kendall sentia que podia morrer disso.

"Kendall..." James gemeu quando Kendall se moveu pra se sentar no colo dele e explorar aquilo ainda mais. As mãos do James estavam fortes na sua cintura, puxando-o pra perto e criando uma certa fricção que o estava deixando louco, enquanto as suas percorriam aqueles perfeitos cabelos castanhos que pareciam tão macios ao toque.

"Meu Deus," James sussurrou, quando eles finalmente se separaram, simplesmente porque... Ar? Sim, eles ainda precisavam disso.

"Eu sei, James, eu sei." Kendall concordou.

* * *

"Logan, eu não consigo escutar nada." Carlos se desesperou. "Por que eles não estão falando nada? Isso não pode ser bom. Ai meu Deus, eu te disse! Eles se mataram, a gente tem que entrar lá!"

"Carlos, para de gritar, pelo amor de Deus. Eles vão nos ouvir," Logan disse com um tapa na cabeça dele.

"Ai! Logan!" Carlos reclamou. "Bem, eles não vão nos ouvir se estiverem mortos."

"Carlos, para com essa história, você tá sendo-"

"Ridículo, eu sei! Mas eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto meu melhor amigo morre!"

"Carlos, Carlos, não, espera, o que você-"

Tarde demais. Carlos já tinha escancarado a porta e entrado no quarto.

* * *

"James, você tá..." Carlos entrou gritando, pronto pra ir ao resgate. "...vivo?" Ele terminou lentamente, depois de ver a cena a sua frente. Ele levou suas mãos aos olhos e os esfregou, porque ele não podia estar vendo direito.

"Carlos, eu te disse pra não..." E então o Logan viu também. "...entrar."

Kendall estava sentado no colo do James, os dois ofegantes, cabelos completamente selvagens e emaranhados. Um momento constrangedor se passou antes que James empurrasse o Kendall de cima dele, e antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa ou tentar se explicar, Carlos exclamou, "Vocês estão juntos!"

"Carlos, nós não-" James tentou dizer.

"E então? Vocês estão namorando agora?" Carlos perguntou, praticamente pulando. _Por que ele estava tão animado sobre isso?_ James adoraria saber.

"Carlos, vamos deixar eles sozinhos, ok?" Logan disse, tentando empurrá-lo pra fora do quarto.

"Logan, não! Não, eu preciso saber se eles tão namorando!" Carlos se manteve firme.

"Não, Carlos, nós não estamos namorando, ok?" James respondeu. "Isso não foi nada."

"Mas-"

"Carlos, chega de ser irritante. Vem comigo." Logan o segurou pelo braço e o puxou pra fora do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

"Ok, isso foi estranho..." James murmurou.

"Totalmente." Kendall concordou.

Um momento constrangedor se passou entre eles antes que James perguntasse, "Kendall... pra que foi isso?"

"Pra quê?" Kendall perguntou, confuso.

"Por que você me beijou, Kendall?"

"Ah, isso." Kendall mordeu o lábio.

"É, isso. Pra que foi isso?" James repetiu.

Kendall pareceu pensar nisso por um instante. "Olha, James, eu não sei como a gente pode fazer isso funcionar e eu tenho muito medo de acabar perdendo sua amizade por isso, mas... Você me ama e ninguém nunca me beijou assim antes e-"

"Kendall, vai direto ao assunto, pelo amor de Deus. O que você quer dizer com isso?" James pressionou, um pouquinho impaciente.

"Você me daria uma chance, James?"

"Uma... chance?" James repetiu, aturdido.

"Eu não sei se eu posso te amar do jeito que você me ama, mas eu to disposto a tentar. E sabe como eu sei disso?" Kendall perguntou a ele, segurando as suas mãos e o olhando fixamente nos olhos.

"Como?"

"Porque eu escolheria você sobre qualquer uma delas."

James sorriu largamente, o primeiro sorriso genuíno que Kendall via em um longo tempo, e isso o fez sorrir de volta. Kendall então o puxou e o beijou outra vez porque, sinceramente, ele achava que nunca se cansaria disso.

* * *

"Awww, eles estão namorando, Logan!" Carlos pulava pra cima e pra baixo.

"É, e a gente tá escutando atrás da porta. Será que a gente pode parar de fazer isso agora?" Logan perguntou, não demonstrando tanta animação, mas certamente feliz por eles. Ele realmente esperava que isso fosse funcionar e que o Kendall estivesse certo disso.

"Ah, você não sabe se divertir." Carlos fez uma careta.

"Carlos..." Logan suspirou. "Vem, vamos sair e eu te compro um _corndog_."

"_Corndog!_"

Logan sorriu. Era tão fácil agradar o Carlos.

* * *

"Do que você tá rindo?" Kendall perguntou ao James, os dois aninhados na cama, enquanto James contava a ele histórias de todo o tempo em que ele esteve apaixonado. Ele contou ao Kendall sobre quando e como ele descobriu, sobre as coisas que o fizeram se sentir atraído por ele, sobre o que ele passou pra esconder isso por tanto tempo, sobre os ciúmes que ele constantemente sentia das garotas com ele namorava...

"Bem, eu preciso te confessar uma coisa." James disse, ainda rindo.

"O quê?" Kendall perguntou, desconfiado.

"Hm, bem, eu só me aproximei da Lucy porque eu tinha ciúmes de você. Eu vi que você tava começando a se interessar por ela, e eu a vi piscando pra você quando nós cantamos "_All over again_" perto da piscina e... Eu não queria que você ficasse com ela." James admitiu.

"Oh."

"É. E então eu recorri à regra do dibs e proclamei meus direitos sobre ela, porque eu não queria que você se aproximasse dela," ele completou.

"Bem, isso não me impediu muito..." Kendall disse pra ele, sorrindo.

"Não. Mas pelo menos assim eu te fiz correr de cueca pelo Palm Woods, foi um bônus." James piscou pra ele.

"James!" Kendall exclamou, mas ele estava rindo também. "Você é ridículo."

"É, eu sei."

"E mesmo assim você fez de tudo pra me ajudar a me livrar do Beau. Por quê?"

"Bem, eu cheguei à conclusão de que não ia fazer nenhuma diferença... Você gostava dela, e eu nunca ia ficar com você, então por que me incomodar, não é? Eu decidi que seria melhor fazer o que fosse te deixar feliz." Kendall se esticou pra beijá-lo suavemente por esse comentário. "Além disso, eu não podia continuar sendo o segundo mais bonito do Palm Woods. Segundo, não terceiro! Porque não importa o que o idiota do Jett diga, ele não é mais bonito que eu!"

"Não, claro que não," Kendall riu. "Então seu motivo não foi completamente altruísta?"

"Não, foi mal, foi um pouco por mim também." James sorriu pra ele.

"Tudo bem, obrigado mesmo assim."

"De nada. Uh, Kendall... O que você vai fazer? Sobre elas?" James quis saber.

"Bem, eu obviamente não vou voltar com elas, mas... Você se importa em manter as coisas entre a gente em segredo? Pelo menos por um tempo? Imagina como elas se sentiriam se soubessem que eu as troquei por você."

"Não, tudo bem, eu entendo. De qualquer maneira é melhor, pela banda, que isso fique em segredo." James disse, mas não parecia muito feliz sobre isso.

"Você queria que não fosse segredo?"

"Sinceramente? Sim. Ia ser legal poder sair de mãos dadas por aí. Ou ter um encontro decente, sem se preocupar com o que as pessoas pensam."

"Aww, não sabia que você era um romântico." Kendall riu.

"Não me zoa, Kendall."

"Ok, ok, parei."

James sorriu pela milésima vez. Ele estava nas nuvens, esperando que tudo aquilo não fosse um sonho e ele fosse acordar de repente e cair do alto, "Obrigado, Kendall."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por se importar tanto com os meus sentimentos, por me dar uma chance." James explicou, adicionando, "Às vezes parece que você sempre pensa em mim antes de você."

"Ei, eu não to fazendo isso porque eu tenho pena de você, ok? Eu falei sério quando eu disse que o que eu senti quando eu te beijei foi diferente. Você é especial pra mim, James. Sempre foi. Eu nunca pensei que nós ficaríamos juntos desse jeito, mas eu acho que pode dar certo. Eu quero que dê certo."

"Eu também quero, Kendall. É o que eu mais quero."

"Então vamos fazer isso acontecer." Kendall sorriu pra ele, se aproximando pra recomeçar os beijos outra vez.

Kendall estava realmente satisfeito com a sua decisão. Ele não tinha como saber se um relacionamento entre eles iria dar certo, isso só o tempo diria, e ele sabia que não seria fácil, mas ele também sabia que faria o que fosse necessário pra corresponder aos sentimentos do James e pra compensá-lo por todo o tempo em que ele esteve escondendo o seu coração do mundo. Ele pensou em como ele tinha estado tão dividido entre a Jo e a Lucy... Era engraçado pensar que ele tinha escolhido o James, no final das contas. James, entre todas as pessoas! Se alguém tivesse dito isso a ele no dia anterior, ele teria gargalhado bem alto. Era impensável. Era impossível.

E agora ele sabia que não era. Eles estavam juntos e Kendall iria simplesmente viver isso, ao invés de racionalizar demais e colocar tudo a perder. Logan estava certo sobre isso. _Ha, quem diria que o Logan daria um conselho desse tipo a alguém? Logan, a pessoa mais racional que existe!_ _Haha! Hilário._

"Eu te amo, Kendall," James murmurou pra ele, seus lindos olhos brilhantes dançando enquanto o olhavam ternamente. "Eu não espero que você me diga isso agora, mas eu vou fazer o que eu puder pra que você possa me dizer o mesmo um dia."

"Não vai ser muito difícil pra você," Kendall sorriu idiotamente. "Ninguém pode resistir a James Diamond por muito tempo, não é?"

"Você vai mesmo inflar meu ego?" James arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ele. "Você não devia fazer isso, ele já é bem grande."

"Wow, é verdade. Retiro o que eu disse, você não escutou nada."

"Ridículo." James riu, antes de dar a ele um sorriso malicioso e dizer, "Vem aqui, me deixa te mostrar porque ninguém pode resistir ao meu charme."

"Por favor."


End file.
